


garden of ass

by yoshizora



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: $100 genuine porn, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nozoeli lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	garden of ass

On a particular Thursday evening while studying school materials in Eli’s humble abode, Nozomi Toujou realizes that she is nursing a warmth within the domains of her lower regions that must be sated like a hungry beast, a beast that cannot be tamed, a beast that craves only one singular thing. It’s the primal urges of a young woman in need of a trip to Jizzneyland, and her blonde Russian gal pal is the only one who can take her there.

These school materials will certainly not be the only thing to be studied tonight. Oh yes.

“Elicchi…” Nozomi wantonly moans, tugging at her collar and licking her lips with loud, obnoxious slurps to make sure Eli receives the message loud and clear. “I need you… _now_. My darling.”

“But Nozomi…!” Eli says, her glistening icy orbs helplessly wandering from Nozomi’s flushed face down to her heaving bosom, her own appetite beginning to rear its head. “We must be studying! We can’t!”

“Take me now!”

“If you insist!”

With no hesitation, Eli gracefully gathers Nozomi in her strong Russian arms and delicately sets her down on the bed like a proper virgin maiden, even though Nozomi is not a virgin. Oh my! The tall blonde ~~booty~~ beauty gropes Nozomi’s Nozos with reckless abandon and kisses them through the cloth of her shirt as Nozomi breathily breathes. In return, she also gropes Eli’s mounds.  

“Nooo, be more gentle!” Nozomi moans (again), even though her body language is clearly telling Eli to do the opposite. Eli receives the transmission loud and clear and rips open her own shirt, then Nozomi’s, and resumes her mercilessly erotic touching once the unnecessary articles of clothing are no longer being a hindrance. Nozomi suddenly arches her back. “Not. My. Nipples?!”

Indeed, Eli had somehow managed to remove Nozomi’s bra between the scenes. The softness of Nozomi’s mountains draws her in like the song of a siren, seducing her senseless, capable of comprehending only the ripe melons in her grasp. Nozomi moans and squirms as Eli kind of motorboats her, but not really motorboating, more like trying to leave hickeys along her cleavage.

With the foreplay out of the way, it’s time for the main dish of the evening. Eli sits back and looks over Nozomi’s quivering body, the fierceness of a wolf in a cold (Russian) forest glistening in her aqua seeing-balls. Just that look alone in her peepers makes Nozomi shiver and she slowly begins to remove her skirt. But it’s not fast enough! With the swiftness of a peregrine falcon, Eli leans down, grabs the hem of Nozomi’s skirt with her teeth, and pulls it off in one smooth motion. Eli’s sexual prowess is so overwhelming that Nozomi can do nothing but helplessly lie back as Eli grants herself access to the forbidden valley, spreading the purple-headed Student Council Vice President’s legs apart.

“It’s time… for my meal,” Eli growls, and Nozomi feels her heart skip many beats (metaphorically). They’re both so full of wants and needs that there is no more foreplay or dialogue, only Eli diving her head down to sexually feast on Nozomi’s garden of moist treasure. It’s their garden… their secret garden… their moist, secret garden.

“Ohhhh, Elicchi, ohhhhhh!”

But Eli cannot say anything in response, because her mouth is busy exploring Nozomi’s hot pocket like an early-age sailor. Her tongue, a wild monster only held back by a thin leash, lashes to and fro like a mast in the storm, catching all the tastes of Nozomi’s exposed oyster. Perhaps _Captain of the Wet and Bountiful Seas_ is the only appropriate title for a Conquistadora such as Eli Ayase.

Though speaking of oysters, Eli’s tongue brushes up against this oyster’s pearl, sending a wracking shock of pleasure into Nozomi’s pleasure systems. Her hands, not to be left out of the party as well, pry Nozomi’s shaking legs a bit further apart and dive in to brush against her roast beef sandwich. Nozomi is nearly screaming at this point, her lustful cries filling the heavy air and driving Eli further and further into a sexy, sexy erotic madness, licking and caressing and generally making a big mess.

The fish market is in peak business, and Eli Ayase is about to purchase the whole damn thing.

“Elicchiiiiii!” Nozomi screams as she reaches the pinnacle of Mount Everest.

“Yesssss!” Eli screams as well. Somehow she managed to reach the peak at the same time Nozomi did because that’s what perfect couples do.

She collapses on the bed beside Nozomi, their hair mussed enough to look a bit disheveled yet still sexy. Eli watches Nozomi’s flesh globes heave and beads of perfect, sexy sweat trickling down her temples. Nozomi smiles. It’s the most perfect smile in the universe and Eli feels her Russian heart skip like a merry child. They wordlessly lean in to kiss and embrace.

The mess all over Eli’s face gets ignored, or something.


End file.
